Taking Orders
by Shiny-kun
Summary: Written for Masskink, ME1-centric. Set after the Dr. Saleon mission; where Shepard ordered him to be taken into custody and Garrus shot him. Shepard goes to yell at him and ends up dominating him inside the Mako. Wrex and Ash run a commentary.


Another MassKink request which I totally agreed with. The concept for this request just made me cackle, so I had to do it. Prompt/Request:

I am so sick of Shepard being submissive in all the GarrusxFemshep fics. She's Commander Shepard not some moaning little virgin who begs for it.

Here's the premise: Shepard ordered that Dr. Saleon be brought into custody but Garrus disobeyed her and shot him anyway. So she goes down to yell at him and it turns into her dominating him either inside or on top of the MAKO. Bonus points if Ashley and Wrex are commenting on it, even more if Tali comes from engineering to investigates the noise. Can be kind of non con but not completely.

_XxX_

**Taking Orders **

Shepard tried her hardest at containing her temper as the elevator crawled to the cargo bay. She had taken to pacing in it, hands bawled into fists but her face perfectly calm. She had once been told by an ex-boyfriend that her temper was the worst part of her. She had shot him in the ass. Not fatally, but enough for him to get the message.

_Don't fuck with Shepard_

Garrus had fucked with her. Not in the fun way, either.

They had just returned from a mission that was a fail in her books. They had located Dr. Saleon, aka Dr. Heart, a fugitive black market organ broker. Garrus had told her about him and provided the coordinates for his ship he had tracked through some contacts. She stormed the ship with Garrus and Ashley, fully intent on taking the good doctor into custody and handing him over to C-Sec.

They had fought their way through his test subjects, now reduced to something less than they were, almost like husks, until they reached him holed up in a room by the cockpit. Just when she had ordered him to be secured for pick-up, Garrus unfurled his sniper rifle and put one right through the doctor's brain, splattering the surrounding medical equipment with green blood.

Shepard snarled an order for them to return to the ship. Her mind was hazed with anger. Before going down to talk to the turian, she had made the mistake of talking to LT Alenko. He was all soft words and unsure movements and talking about 'them', but taking no real actions.

She needed to yell at Garrus, kill something, and fuck someone's brains into oblivion. Hopefully all in one encounter, but not in that particular order.

The elevator door slid down and revealed the cargo bay. Wrex was casually reclined against some crates, and beyond him Ash was cleaning her guns. Her eyes turned to her right and she stepped out the elevator.

Garrus had his back to her, working on some part of the Mako. Shepard could feel her blood begin to boil from too many pent up energies. She stalked over to him, fingers unfurling from her fist and grasping the material of her pants. She knew that Wrex was watching her and could feel the requestions officer's confused eyes on her.

She really needed to chew out Garrus, or hell, chew _on_ him at this stage. There was too much pent up sexual tension between her and Alenko, and the Sentinel didn't seem intent on doing anything about it in the near future. To be honest, a big part of her anger came from a perverse sense of pride.

She didn't know that Garrus had a quad that big. He had always bitched about following orders, but he always ended up carrying them out. This was the first time he had rebelled against her, and she hadn't thought he had a pair big enough to do it. But then he shot Saleon, and Shepard didn't know if she wanted to kill him or fuck him.

He was teetering a dangerous line.

He had fucked with her. Not in the fun way. And she had _liked_ it.

Shepard reached the Mako. She needed to bitch the turian out, make sure he knew who was in charge and to follow her fucking orders, even if it involved taking wrong orders from his _fucking_ superiors. Or _fucking_ his superiors.

The Mako door was open, and Garrus was working on one of the hinges. It had been catching and they had to really kick the door to open it from the inside. It was too good a chance.

She used her storming momentum to slam her hands against the back of his armour, sending the turian operative sprawling onto the Mako's floor. Shepard climbed in after him and closed the door.

_XxX_

"Well, the turain's fucked," Ashley commented aloud.

It was more to herself than anyone else, but she heard Wrex snort. She turned her head to glance at the krogan mercenary, still reclined casually against the crates. His huge mouth was pulled up into an amused smirk.

"In more ways than one," he replied.

Her eyes narrowed on the krogan.

"You can't be serious," Ash said, turning to face Wrex, gun barrel and cleaning cloth still in hand.

"I keep forgetting you humans can't smell your own pheromones," Wrex said to himself with amusement.

He was baiting her, and it was working.

Williams took a step forwards.

"I don't believe you. Skipper's got a thing going with the LT," she countered, taking a step towards him.

"And he seems content with doing nothing. If Shepard was my woman, I'd be fucking her every chance. Alenko seems to only want to talk," Wrex replied, sliding towards the human soldier.

"I did not need to know that," she said with disdain. "And not all men are just interesting in sex. LT is the cute, sensitive kind," Ash said with approval, taking another step.

"And what part of Shepard seems sensitive and cute to you?" Wrex countered, sliding closer.

The met at the end of the crates and the beginning of the crew lockers. Williams had her arms crossed over her chest, detached gun barrel in one hand and a rag in the other. Wrex had his arms casually reclined behind him as he leaned on the edge of the last crate.

"Granted, she's not the 'feelings' type of skipper, but…" Ash trailed off

"Wait and see," Wrex said with a considerable smirk.

_XxX_

Garrus scrambled up as the door closed to the Mako. He thought it might have been Wrex, using Garrus for his sadistic amusement, but as the emergency red lights flickered on inside the Mako, it revealed someone was in there with him.

Commander Shepard stood behind him, head stooped slightly so she could stand up straight. Garrus pulled himself up to his feet, brow plates furrowing at the human.

"Commander, what the hell?" Garrus demanded.

"I should be asking you that," Shepard growled out, causing the turian to pause. His mandibles flared in surprise, beady eyes wide.

"I don't follow," he replied.

She pushed him against the wall of the Mako, hand firm on his chest plate as she pushed herself against him.

"I gave you an order back there, Vakarian. An order you disobeyed," she said, eyes narrowing.

Garrus' mandibles flared in surprise at her actions before pulling in close to his face. He knew he had done wrong by her, but that man was his one loose end. There was no way he could turn the salarian over to C-Sec and expect some form of justice. They had already proved their corruption when it came to Saren, and he wasn't going to let this one get swept under the rug.

"He had to die, Shepard. C-sec would have just pushed this under the rug," the turian countered.

"How the fuck do you expect me to take you on missions if you can't even follow simple instructions," Shepard asked, voice deadly calm.

"I'm not going to betray you, Shepard. He was my last loose end. I remember you had no qualms tying up your loose ends with Major Kyle," Garrus said.

Shepard's grip slackened in a moment of surprise. Yes, she had killed the Major and all his biotic worshippers because he had the audacity to quote her actions on Torfan. She was a soldier, following orders, just as she expected her own crew to do.

Shepard eyed him critically; face unreadable as she did so. He had a bigger pair than she expected, something to rival Wrex even. Shepard took two steps backwards, arms crossed over her chest as she appraised him.

He was quickly falling out of the kill category and into the fuck one.

"You have a quad, I'll give you that," Shepard said.

"Uh… thank you?" Garrus said cautiously.

He knew he should have read that C-Sec manual on dealing with humans. There were so many twists and turns that he was beginning to feel light headed. And when she had pressed against him, her armour-less body coming in contact with his, he had to stifle a noise. She was warm, soft yet tough and he could smell arousal coming off her.

Not even his old commanders could manhandle him like that, and they were trained for turian strength. He could feel his plates shifting, his length beginning to harden in reaction to her smell and actions.

Shepard nodded once in response before turning to the exit of the vehicle.

"Still didn't do anything wrong," he muttered under his breath.

Shepard froze, rounded on him and threw him into the gunner's seat.

_XxX_

The Mako bounced before coming back to a standstill.

Ashley's eyes were wide, her hands poised in the actions of cleaning the barrel of her gun. Wrex had joined her at the assembly table, reclined as casually as he was against the crates on the edge of the table. He crossed his large limbs over his chest and grinned.

"What did I say?" Wrex said smugly.

An angry yell came from the Mako and it bounced again.

"What was that you were saying?" Ash asked, more smug than Wrex had been seconds ago.

He was still grinning.

"It's true for krogan and it's true for turians; there's no bigger turn on than getting smacked around by your partner," Wrex said.

Ash paled.

"Eww, that's not funny, Wrex," she said.

"I didn't intend for it to be," he replied with a grin.

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to the bounty hunter.

"I don't care if you're talking about Vakarian, but don't insult Shepard's honour like that," she told him.

"I'm not insulting her; it's impressive to find a human with the power to smack around a turian," he said.

Ash eyes him critically before carefully choosing her words.

"Okay, let's say for a moment here that you're right. What makes you think Vakarian would go for that? He seemed fairly straight laced to me, with that pole up his ass and all," she commented.

Wrex's grin expanded.

"Ask any blue blooded male; there nothing more sexy than a domineering partner. And Shepard is the queen of domineering," Wrex said.

Ash paused for a second.

"Well, she is very take charge," the woman said.

"You see my point," Wrex said, turning his attention away from the soldier beside him and back to the shaking Mako.

_XxX_

Shepard had him pinned in the gunner's seat, fingers of her hand curled around the large collar of his armour. Her weight was on top of him, her face just above his with a furious expression. When she had shoved him into the seat, she had released an angry noise that escalated into a yell.

She had her teeth bared, her eyebrows drawn and her eyes were smouldering emeralds of emotion. Garrus was a mixture of stupefied by her actions and held by her expression. They locked eyes and held there for the longest moment as the Mako settled down from her rough movements.

Her knees were wedged on either side of his hips, crammed between him and the short arm of the chair. She had used one hand to grasp his collar and hold him in place for her to stare him down, her other hand clutching his arm and holding it to the side. Her breasts were pushed against the collar, her hand between them to hold him down in front of her and her hips were pressed harshly against his thin stomach before his thicker chest.

He knew he should be intimidated by this display, and a part of him was. But, a bigger part of him was concentrating on her closeness, the smell of her anger, frustration and horniness. The warmth of her skin bleeding through her skin-tight uniform. The hard yet soft pull of her muscles against him.

His length was now fully engorged, straining against his armour. Garrus cursed internally. He should have never worn flexible light armour.

"What?" she hissed.

Garrus bared his teeth in a primal display to her aggression.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Garrus growled

He made no move to throw the human off of him, knowing that that would end in certain disaster.

For him.

"Oh?" she asked

"Yes, I killed the torturous bastard who kidnapped people and sued them as test tubes. I never thought you would object to that," Garrus replied.

"Garrus, I don't care that he's dead. Frankly, it's less paperwork for me," Shepard told him.

His eyes widened.

"Then what was all this for?" he asked incredulously, waving his free arm about.

"You disobeyed my direct order. I should have you court-marshalled, but I was impressed by your backbone. Until now," she said in a low voice.

Garrus suddenly seemed nervous and shifted.

"I need to know you'll obey my orders from now on, even if they go against your wishes," she almost whispered, her voice still deadly.

Garrus grumbled, eyeing her with his own angry gaze. His whole brain cried to revolt against the woman. His body sang to throw her down and fuck her. He didn't care what his body wanted right now.

"Well?" she demanded in a louder voice.

"Is that an order?" he all but spat.

Her lips hitched in an amused grin.

"Yes, soldier," she ordered with amusement.

"Aye, ma'am," he spat, turning his head from her mocking face.

"Good," she said.

He turned to look back at her, her face had turned neutral except for the small lopsided smirk she had. He glowered at her.

"Now can you get off…"

He never finished his sentence. He had instinctively shifted during his demand, trying to juggle her weight and his burgeoning erection, when she stiffened noticeably. His erection had rubbed against her thigh.

Her eyes immediately looked downwards to his crotch, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

Garrus was glad turian's lacked the ability to blush.

Shepard looked back to his face, eyebrows still raised but her lips had twitched into a smirk. Garrus jerked his head back until it almost touched the back of his collar. Her eyebrows slid back down to their normal positions and her smirk gained a sultry edge.

"Take off your pants," she demanded.

"…Is that an order?" he asked lamely

"Yes, soldier," she purred.

_XxX_

The Mako squeaked and rolled backwards an inch. It happened three more times before the requisitions officer ran into engineering to avoid being crushed by the vehicle.

Wrex's laughter boomed through the cargo hold. Ash had dropped her cleaning implements and gaped in the direction of the slowly rolling Mako.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Ash asked in a high pitched voice.

A moan echoed from the Mako.

"Apparently not," Wrex cackled

Ash turned to the larger male.

"Are they… in the…?" she asked, not able to finish her thought process to turn it into a sentence.

"Kid's got a bigger quad than I thought," Wrex said, referring to the turian agent.

The Mako creaked audibly and hit the back wall to engineering, causing Ash to hide her face in her hands. Wrex laughed again, leaning back further so the table supported more of his weight.

"What's going on?"

They both turned to the speaker. Tali had come out the doors to engineering close to them, her hands clasped over her stomach. Wrex's laughter came louder and Ashley paled in horror.

_Dear God, no! Not Tali!_

"I heard noises and requisitions officer Jarred just came running…" she paused in her statement as the Mako roared to life, spluttered quickly and then stopped.

"Did the Mako just stall?" she asked with confusion.

"Happens to all men at one point," Wrex said with amusement.

Ash screeched and elbowed him hard in the side. Wrex didn't respond to the action, but his grin grew.

"Chief Williams?" Tali asked with confusion, taking a few steps towards the human woman.

"Stop!" she ordered, making Tali falter. "Go back to engineering, Tali. Wrex and I can take care of everything out here," she assured the quarian.

"Okay… if you're sure," Tali said with uncertainty and moved back to the engineering bay's door.

A loud moan echoed and the Mako squeaked again, scraping against the bulkhead on the opposite side of the room.

Tali froze and snapped her head in the direction of the Mako, her hands dropping to her side in shock. She looked at the Mako for a few more seconds before it bounced again against the bulkhead.

"Keelah!" Tali cried.

Wrex laughed harder

_XxX_

Shepard tossed her head back, moaning while she rose. She let gravity take its course and pull her back down, impaling her on Garrus' manhood. The turian beneath her let out a growl, talons flexing against the material of his gloves. He ached to grab her hips, to pull her down harder on his throbbing erection, but he didn't.

He had tried. But she always threw his hands away and reduced her pace to a slow bounce, not satisfying him but she was content with it.

Her bare breasts bounced with her actions, brushing against the cool flexible metal of his armour. Her curvy hips twisted with each rise and fall, creating delicious friction for both of them. She had one hand curled in her hair, the other skirting between her breasts when she raised herself.

Garrus growled again, thrusting his hips up to meet her. Shepard still above him, wedging her knees back into their spots between the armrests and his hips. This stilled all his lower body movements, making him rumble a different growl.

She tugged his metal collar until he looked at her.

"Be a good soldier and stop moving. Yes, it _is_ an order," she whispered into his ear.

She ran her tongue along the underside of his mandible and the turian beneath her shuddered. She pulled herself back in time to see him nod silently, gloved talons digging into the short armrests. She dislodged her knees and settled back onto his manhood, causing the gunner's chair they were in to swivel.

Shepard began a torturous pace of rising and falling, arching her back and swivelling her hips. Garrus hissed and stilled most the jerks his hips were trying to do. He couldn't stop one of his small thrusts, but Shepard merely arched and moaned, her head connecting lightly with the panel behind her.

The Mako spluttered to life but stalled when no one used the clutch three seconds later. Shepard moaned loudly as the vibrations in the vehicle stimulated her more, making her pick up the pace she had established.

She was rising and falling rapidly now, her breath coming in short pants. Her fingers clutched his armour's collar, using it was leverage to pull herself up and slam back down onto him. Garrus was growling, shifting his hips minutely. Shepard wouldn't punish him for that. At least, not right now.

She was sliding closer to her orgasm, heat coursing through her body and her belly tightening. Her internal walls clamped around him on every down stroke, almost like they were begging to keep him buried inside of her.

The muscles in her gut tightened and it was like something had snapped. She gave a hoarse cry and slammed back down onto him. He thrust his hips upwards to meet hers and missed, roaring out as he came over her lap. His seed dripped off her and between their bodies, onto the gunner's seat and over the floor.

Shepard hummed a pleased sigh, stretching her back out as she shifted in his sticky lap. She scratched the back of her head languidly, glancing to the turian beneath her. His eyes were closed, jaw rigid but his muscles had relaxed.

Shepard sighed with contentment once again, climbed off him and went about collecting her clothes.

_XxX_

All eyes were glued to the Mako as the door was kicked open. Shepard stepped out, fully clothed but looking extremely satiated. She dusted her hands together casually and glanced over to the assembly table.

Ash, Tali and Wrex were all standing there, watching her. Wrex had a wide grin on his face and nodded to her. Ash had dropped her rifle butt, slack jawed and eyes wide. Tali had her hands up at her masked face, covering where her mouth would have been.

Shepard nodded to them like nothing had happened.

Garrus exited the Mako, fully armoured but with an unreadable expression on his face. He did this odd little duck-walk to the elevator and jumped in it. The elevator doors didn't close, though.

Shepard flagged down a passing crew member.

"The gunner's seat in the Mako will need a thorough cleaning," she told him. She had said it so casually that Wrex laughed.

Shepard winked at the krogan and stepped into the waiting elevator. The doors slid up, leaving the three alone in the cargo bay with the disgusted looking crewman.

The Mako was wedged against the wall and lopsided. There would most likely be several new scratched on its outer shell, as well as a few inside.

"Keelah," Tali said breathlessly.

"I have to do something to get punished," Wrex mused.

Ashley remained silent, face deadly white.

_She had said the gunner's seat._

Ash twitched

_That was her seat_

_XxX_

O_o

Poor Ash.


End file.
